So wrong but oh so right!
by Clara-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione and Draco are prefects in sixth year. On corridor duty they get to know each other. Hermione develops feeling for Draco, does he feel the same way? Draco finds out a big secret, what will he do about it? Also, is that jealousy I smell..? ;
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic so please be nice! It doesn't really follow the books' storyline, just using the characters and setting.. This chapter is kind of short....I was going to put it as an epilogue but then said nah.. Oh well.. Please rate and review if you get a chance.. Thanks! :) xx**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, unfortunately, J.K. Rowling does.. **

This feels wrong……but then again it feels so right! Ah! What am I meant to do??! Like c'mon Draco is Harry's archenemy for crying out loud!! But then again…..every girl does have at least one bad boy in their repertoire……

* * *

We were both made prefects about a month ago. As prefects we spend most of our time together! We sleep in the same dorm (yes boys and girls together, the only separation depends on what year you're in!), we share the same bathroom (and what an unreal bathroom it is!) and then there's corridor duty……a task I used to dread but somehow have come to like….I wonder why that might be….

When we were first put on corridor duty, I hated the idea! Being stuck with Draco for a extra 3 hours a day??! Hell!! He didn't talk to me, I didn't talk to him, sorted! I guess we kind of always hated each other but I guess that's what people call "sexual tension". Draco always complained to the teachers..

"Why do I have to put on corridor duty with that mudblood?!" he whined to Professor Flitwick one day.

"A rota is a rota Malfoy, now get on with it," he replied sternly.

"I hate this as much as you Draco, but do you hear me complaining??! No! Now deal with it," I instructed.

For the first few days we hardly looked at each other, let alone spoke and I was fine with that. I think my little speech put him in his place. But then something changed, he started asking me all these questions, personal questions, as if he wanted to get to know me.

_Girl, you're dreaming! _I kept telling myself. _As if a stuck-up, pure blood, god-like Slytherin would want to get to know me, a know-it-all, bushy-haired, mudblood Gryffindor!! Oh god did I just say Draco was "god-like"?! What the hell is wrong with me??! Don't tell me I'm falling for that pig-ignorant cunt! A sexy pig-ignorant cunt at that!_

"Hermione, are you okay?" he inquired ever so delicately.

"Ammmm……yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking," I replied, shocked.

_Whoa! He sounded like he actually….cared…_

_Uh-duh….if you're sick then he'd have to find a replacement for corridor duty! Sheesh…._

Ugh I've always hated the voices inside my head, now more than ever!

"Okay, so where were we? Oh yeah, you were telling me your favorite subject," he said….again he sounded as if he cared!

So we got to know each other this way, asking questions. He actually seems like a really nice guy!

I kept trying to think of what had sparked the change. The only interesting thing that had happened during the week was Professor Slughorn's Slug Club party.....

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.. I'll update soon if you like it.. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I've been really busy and I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story. I have tons of ideas and I'm playing around with a few. I may have changed the summary a little.. Oh well...hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything, it's all Ms. Rowling's! Lucky woman, eh?!**

I suppose you could say it was quite 'eventful'. Well maybe just to me and my over-active mind.

Since it was a party, I did what every girl does and got all dolled up, put on a pretty dress and made myself look beautiful, sort of. I suppose I did get the reaction I was looking for…maybe not from the people I was expecting...

Walking, well more stumbling (stupid heels!), down the winding steps from the Gryffindor dormitory where I had been held hostage for the last two and a half hours by Ginny, I felt excited.. Not sure why though, it wasn't as if _he _was going to be there.

When I entered the practically empty common room, I heard someone inhale suddenly, Harry. I looked around to see I was the only one in his line of view, no Ginny.

"Wow, you look beautiful Hermione," he sighed.

"Erm…thanks Harry," I replied awkwardly, looking around for my "date". It was easier just to ask Ron, he likes me, more than a friend and I suppose I could get to like him like that.

"Hermione, you look…beautiful," Ron gladly said.

"Thanks, Ronald," I said feeling a little less awkward.

"Well we better be going," Ginny said as Ron took my hand in his.

Walking down to the party was very awkward. Ron and Harry couldn't keep their eyes off me. And then Ginny kept throwing me daggers as well as Harry!

Things got even more awkward when we passed Draco. I tried to avoid eye contact because I knew I'd start to blush but who can resist those silver grey orbs? Not me anyway! When our eyes met it was as if we were the only two there. He looked at me as if to say "Who are you?" _Strange...it's as if he doesn't know me...._

Not being able to hold her frustration in any longer, she suddenly exclaimed,

"Haven't you ever seen a girl in a pretty dress?!"

"Yes but not a pretty girl in a pretty dress," Harry replied.

Well to say Ginny was angry would be an understatement!

"That is until I saw you," Harry said suddenly, taking Ginny's hand in his when he saw her reaction. Good save I thought you myself. We continued the rest of our journey in silence.

When we finally got to Slughorn's office, the party was in full swing. Professor Slughorn had his office decked to the nines! There was mistletoe everywhere as well as glowing fairies (must be where the muggle term "fairy lights" comes from). The food was exquisite and the waiters serving it weren't half bad either. The music was good too. However, the party itself was pretty boring. I felt like there was something missing…me… The party felt like a celebration and I just didn't feel like there was anything to celebrate. I said good night to everyone and thanked Professor Slughorn. Ron offered to escort me back to the dorms but I said I'd rather go alone.

Walking through the empty corridors I felt someone's presence but every time I turned around to check, I saw no one.

I started thinking about the evening and how everyone said I was beautiful. But what is beauty? Some make up and a pretty dress? Hmph I'm sure if they saw the real me they sure as hell wouldn't be saying 'beautiful'.

Finally I reached the portrait to the prefects' dorm. I uttered the password and headed straight upstairs and began my nightly ritual of removing my concealing spells. I didn't like hiding myself the whole time.

Suddenly I heard footsteps. They sounded rushed, as if someone was running. Who would want to get up to the perfects' dorm so quickly?

Draco..

"Who...Hermione..?" he sighed as he found his breath.

"Draco..?" I asked questioningly.

"I saw you in the corridor earlier, I didn't recognise you and I...." It was then he saw all of my scars, my bruises. His eyes had a thousand questions but all he did was took me in his arms and said

"Everything's going to be okay."

Then, I broke.

"Not it's not! Look at me! I'm ugly." I said through my tears.

"No, you're not, you're beautiful."

For the first time, it actually felt like the truth.

**A/N: I hope my writing wasn't too unbearable! I know it's extremely OOC for Draco...but you'll see soon enough.. Also, you'll get your answers as the story goes on. If you have a moment, please review, much appreciated! :) Until next time,**

**Clara x**


End file.
